Kings
}}These figures are registered and measured by the Lovian Census Bureau on November 18, 2009. |saint= |capital= |towns cities= Newhaven (capital) Beaverwick |islands=Kings Island |nicknames=''The forest(ed) state'' Green dot in the blue |hexacode=KI-01-01 |motto=Surrounded by nature |situationmap= |statemap= }} Kings is one of the states of Lovia and is located in the western part of the archipelago. It is named after the only island in the state. Because the political and geographical boundaries of Kings are one and the same, it is a rather isolated region with its own evolution. This state has known its greatest expansion approximately between 1950 and 1960 when Lovian industry was booming. Nonetheless the state is most known for its natural beauty and the economic centers are kept away from the inland. Kings neighbors the states of Sylvania and Seven and is currently governed by Yuri Medvedev. The capital if Kings is Newhaven, the second greatest city in Lovia. The official hexacode abbrevation of Kings is KI and the total hexacode is: KI-01-01. The seal and flag of Kings both feature blue tones to refer to the water and a typical Kings pine. The seal also has the state's motto on it, 'surrounded by nature'. History Discovery and early years (1877-1900) Kings was one of the first states of Lovia to be explored. In 1877, the first year of Lovia as a nation, already two expeditions were made from the Noble City settlement. The first expedition, lead by founding father Andrew Johnson mapped the shores of the isle and possible locations to start a settlement. A second expedition soon followed, this time under the lead of Lawrence Sagan who would become the first governor of Kings later on. Sagan and his crew of settlers started a small farming town along a river they named The Abby. They would use it as a base camp to discover the inland of the isle. The authorities however wanted to focus on expanding the capital instead of engaging resources for the scouting of King's highland regions. The original farming settlement steadily grow to a village of about 600 people and was dubbed Newhaven. It is the proceeder of the neighborhood of the same name and was the second largest settlement until 1880. By then, the Hurbanovan mining industry had gained the favor of the authorities in Noble City which meant that less investments were accessible for the other regions. The economic potential of Oceana and the dissatisfaction with the people of Newhaven lead to the construction of a confederal model with different states. Through this autonomy, the local leaders hoped to gain some economic momentum. The economic state (1900-2000) It was Sagan who got elected as the first governor of Kings in 1905 but it would take over a year before there actually was a policy. Kings was the poorest of all populous states on the archipelago and the political autonomy didn't change much to this situation. Many governors passed without any success; most changes in favor of the common man were made in Noble City when social regulations and voting rights were added to the law in the 30's and 40's. The progressive and social(ist) parties that were elected in Congress kept focussing on the expansion of the capital but with the changes in the world economy after WWII change was on its way. The demand for mining products declined and the Oceana economy suffered by this. In the mean time, environmental activists protested against the seemingly endless urbanization around Noble City. The authorities had trouble pushing through economic reforms in these areas because the people were afraid of loosing there jobs. This created an opportunity for Kings, were the people had been workless for years. The socialist governors that headed Kings in the 50's and 60's invested in the expansion of modern industries and ordered the construction of an harbor. Old Port and Abby Springs were build and both economy and population rates finally took of. In the decades that followed Kings, and especially Newhaven, had become the stronghold of the Lovian economy. Growth rates slightly fell during the economic crises of the 70's and the 90's but never went below four percent. The politicians kept exploring new industries and near the end of the century technology and research companies were drawn to Lovia. A huge project was started to build a new neighborhood especially for business centers and administrative buildings. In 2002 Malipa was entirely finished and Newhaven was known as the economic hotspot of Lovia. Present day Kings (2000-2010) Kings had regained its position as second most populous region of Lovia, with over 3000 inhabitants of Nehwaven alone. It also got over its complex of low-rang or secondary state by beating Sylvania's economic growth rates. Newhaven kept expanding by adding a Pines as a new neighborhood. Also, a hamlet was constructed north of Newhaven. This was called Beaverwick and has little more than 100 inhabitants, mostly fishermen and their families. Because of the economic activity and years of progressive governors, the old poverty has made room for the wealth of today. The rise of Kings culminated in the election of mayor/governor Yuri Medvedev as Prime Minister of Lovia in 2008 and a second time early in 2010. Kings has quite well been able to withstand the financial crisis of 2007-2010 because Medvedev betted on an underestimated trump of the isle: it's natural beauty. The governor realized what potential Kings had to become a tourist destination. Because Lovia was relatively unknown with European and even U.S. travelers, a holiday would be cheap compared with popular destinations. Since 2005, King's politicians thus invested in expanding tourist facilities in the central and southern regions of the isle, away from the economic centre at the northern shores. Geography and nature Kings is formed by only one island, Kings Island. The state has an area of about 68,2 square kilometres. It is a green and hilly state that is fomous for it's huge pine forests. The biggest part of the state is uninhabited, except for the valley of the Abby, where Newhaven lies. The river forms the main transportation for industries, together with the railways. Next to Newhaven, Portland in the south and Beaverwick in the north are the most populous areas. There are also some small communities and cottages in the central regions and the highlands. The economic areas are centered in the north and along the coast whereas the inland contains unique natural beauty. About 80% of the flora in Kings occurs only in Lovia, and than again mainly on Kings. About 80 percent of Kings is still covered by its natural vegetation and more than half of that is forest. Roads and towns are always carefully planned in order not to harm the isle. The state of Kings also has extensive marine resources, with the fourteenth-largest Exclusive Economic ZoneUnder the law of the sea, an Exclusive Economic Zone (EEZ) is a seazone over which a state has special rights over the exploration and use of marine resources. in the world, covering over 220 square kilometres, more than 3 times its land area. Cities and towns * Newhaven (city - state capital) :Newhaven is a city in Kings and functions as the state capital. It lies at the mouth of the river Abby, along the northwestern shore of the Isle. Both the surrounding bassin and bay are named after the city. Newhaven is the economic, cultural and political hotspot of Kings with most inhabitants of the isle living in the city. Newhavin itself is divided into five neighborhoods, Newhaven, Abby Springs, Malipa, Pines and the Old Port. The huge Newhaven port is located in the new city of Newhaven. The new city was developed in 1960 together with Abby Springs due to an expansion of the economic activity. :Places of interest: :* [[Newhaven (neighborhood)|''Newhaven]] - The oldest neighborhood in the city which forms the major part of Newhaven. :** The famous Lovian Museum for Modern Art which has the biggest art collection in Lovia :** The modern Newhaven Shopping Center where you can drink at Medvedev's or Malipa Burger :** King's parish of the Unified Lutheran Church to reflect quietly or just for its architecture :** The recently build Newhaven Stadium where you can watch the Newhaven Rockets practice :** Abby Park, a municipal park which was quarried for its rock to build Newhaven's new roadways :* 'Abby Springs' - A recently developed quiet and beautiful residential neighborhood where most of the Newhaven families have their home. :** The Newhaven site of the Blackburn University, Lovia's most prestigious educational institute :** The building of the political think tank TCSS, nicknamed ''The Pineapple due to its shape :** Greenpark, a series of four parks covering 955 hectares spread around the neighborhood :* Malipa - By far the most luxurious neighborhood in Lovia, Malipa is the new political, social and cultural center of Kings. :** Governmental buildings like the Newhaven City Hall, the Kings Court House or the Central Library :** Federation Square, the cultural heart of Lovia and home to the annual Malipa Cinema Festival :** The Malipa Civic Auditorium which is home to various conferences, lectures, theater and film :** Federation Park, where you can enjoy long walks, bicycle trips or even recreational horseback riding :* Old Port - Grown from a small farming and fishing community, this is the logistic center of Kings :** The Harbor of Old Port alongside the Abby, the two pieces of water that made King's economy boom :** Camping sites like the popular Blue Abby Camping, hosted by Newhaven Campings :** The Newhaven International Airport which has a remarkable architectural design :* Pines :** The biggest park in all Lovia, the King Lucas Park with its beautiful arrangement of fountains :** The adjacent King Lucas Botanical Institute with a vegetation museum and a medicinal library :** Pines Forest, the natural forest with the typical trees surrounding Pines and most of Newhaven * Beaverwick (hamlet) :Beaverwick is a Lovian hamlet in the State of Kings, a little northwest of the state capital Newhaven. It is located along the shores of the northern tip of Kings Island. Beaverwick grew out of a settlement of fisherman and today still serves as a dock and home to fishermen and their families. The dock of Beaverwick is also used as the operating base of several ferries to various locations in Lovia, most notably the states of Sylvania and Seven. :Places of interest: :* The Queen Lucy Lighthouse, build in 1950 :* The ferry home base King's Docks :* The green oasis Normandy Forest * Portland (town) Geographic zones Economy Chronologic overview Kings has long been one of the poorest states of Lovia, its main economic activity being agriculture. Money was always drawn away from Kings by the economic more interesting areas like Noble City or the Oceana mining areas. It wasn't until Kings became a state with its own governor that an actual economy was shaped. It remained hard to find any investors so the authorities expanded those fields of the economy that didn't require lots of money, like fishing. Unfortunately fishing didn't generate much income since there was a competition going on between Kings and the other 'poor states', Clymene and Seven. Economic momentum was finally gained when the other states got bugged by rapid modernization of the economy and the rise of environmentalist and leftist movements. Those pressure groups were asked to help with the new plans for King's economy. The main goal was to give Kings a modern and developed economy to work away the income gap with other regions but without hurting the natural environment. The socialist governors that headed Kings in the 50's and 60's invested in the expansion of modern industries and ordered the construction of an harbor. The harbor and the river Abby were key elements in the development of Kings. The industrial centre was - and today still is - located on the northern shores and along the Abby. In the decades that followed Kings, and especially Newhaven, had become the stronghold of the Lovian economy. Growth rates slightly fell during the economic crises of the 70's and the 90's but never went below four percent. The politicians kept exploring new industries and near the end of the century technology and research companies were drawn to Lovia. By 2002 Newhaven, and thus Kings, had become the economic hotspot of Lovia. Kings deliveres by estimation 34 percent of the Lovian GDP and its inhabitants have a high standard of living as well. Kings largely escaped the early 2000s recession that impacted upon most other States due to its investments in ecotourism. As of 2006, Kings median household income was only 4% less than in the United states. Composition Kings has since it was first settled evolved from a mainly agricultural economy to a more balanced one. In the early years of the isle, even before it became a state, farming and fishing made up the complete. Besides a small grocery shop and some people earning extra money by doing handy jobs there were no real economic activities. Most finished goods and coal were imported from Peace Island. In later years, the importance of fishing grew until its share in Kings' economy had become half of that of regular agriculture. Also, by the time states were introduced, Kings had attracted some beginning companies that couldn't afford the expensive terrains on the main island. The industry had a share of about one tenth in the economy's composition, still nothing compared to the industrial complexes of Sylvania and Oceana. The big growth of Kings' economy of the 50's and 60's was mainly situated in the industrial area and by that time it had become the largest branch of the economy. It's share had gone up to over forty percent. Kings became more attractive to other companies to settle due to cheaper grounds compared to the other states. This industrial growth also caused several service companies to settle in the state. Nowadays, Kings has a balanced and relatively autarkic economy. The portion taken by pure industrial activities has stagnated while still about one third of the economy is made up by farming and fishing. The biggest growth in the latter years was for the service providing sectors, mainly catering and tourism. '' The evolution of Kings' economic composition over the years. ██ = farming ██ = fishing ██ = industry ██ = services '' List of enterprises in Kings (alphabetical) Demographics Kings has a population of about 3.000, of which approximately 78% identify with European ethnic groups. Most European inhabitants are of Dutch and Belgian ancestry, although there has been significant Libertan immigration too. Other groups are American (9.2 percent) and Asian (6.6 percent) people. About 2.9 percent of people are of Pacific Island origin. Kings is also a predominantly urban state, with 92.2 percent of the population living in the main urban areas and more than half living in the largest city of the island, Newhaven. Only about 8% of the people lives outside Newhaven, with concentrations in Beaverwick and the tourist centers in the south. Kings has relatively open immigration policies; its government is committed to increasing its population by about 2 percent annually for economic reasons. This causes that about twenty three percent of King's population was born overseas, one of the highest rates anywhere in the world. At present immigrants from Libertas and Adlibita constitute the largest single group, accounting for 29 percent of those born overseas. According to the 2006 census, most Kings inhabitants are atheïst. A small but important part is Christian. The main Christian denominations are Anglicanism, Roman Catholicism and other forms of Protestantism. Religion does however not play a major role in Kings public life, having no religious points of interest or important churches. Political Kings is a very progressive state with socially engaged politicians. This is due to the harsh economic and social situation of the past for which the liberal and conservative politicians of the first decades in Lovian history are still blamed. Nowadays, socialist and green parties score notably higher in Kings than in other states, the scores lying about ten percent higher than the national mean. There is no real difference between the urbanized and rural regions because the people of the later one go often to the city to go shopping, bring the children to school, etc. Kings has always been governed by socially inspired governors but it is only recently that a communist occupies both the post of mayor of Newhaven and governor of Kings. Though Medvedev's position is somewhat controversial, most inhabitants support him for the good work he has done in the years he has been in power. The political level is very dominant in Kings, intertwining with almost everything else. Not only is there a strict planning of urbanization and management of natural resources, but also most cultural activities are organized and subsided by the government. Even economic and industrial activities are guided by the authorities. A few examples are the state-operated dock and airfield of Old Port and the cooperation between farmers settled in Pines and the King Lucas Botanical Institute. State elections For the list of all governors of Kings, see this page. State institutions Kings is a very progressive and advanced state. These are the current institutions in Kings on state level: * Kings State Court * Kings State Police * ... References See also * Newhaven * State Category:Kings